Enforcer (DN3D)
The Assault Enforcer is an enemy in Duke Nukem 3D. It is first encountered in the first level of Lunar Apocalypse, Spaceport, and does not appear at all in the episode L.A. Meltdown. Description Space's alternative to the Pig Cop, the Assault Enforcer first appears in the space-based episode Lunar Apocalypse (and is absent from L.A. Meltdown; compare with the Pig Cop, which appears in the first episode but not the second). This dinosaur-like creature is fast on its feet, and is able to leap high into the air, meaning it can give the player quite the run around. It is equipped with a deadly chaingun cannon, which is either worn over its right arm or, more likely, replaces it. Its spit is also very harmful to humans, making it a dangerous opponent. However, it will stop attacking on occasion to defecate, a distraction which the player may use to their advantage. Appearance The Assault Enforcer is a human-sized humanoid creature with pale brown skin. It is often described as reptilian or dinosaur-like. Its left hand has three large clawed fingers, and each foot has three large splayed toes (also clawed). It has a short tail. Its eyes are yellow, and it has a large snout and a big mouth filled with teeth. It is large and muscular. It wears a tight-fitting short-sleeved black outfit over its torso, and black leg guards around its thighs. There is a small single white spike on each of its shoulders. It has a gold ring through its nose. Its right forearm has either been replaced by, or is encased in, a large silver eight-barrelled chaingun cannon of a different design to Duke's weapon of the same name. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' Any other *'Worst weapon choice:' Mighty Boot (8), Pistol (13), Laser Tripbomb (2) The Assault Enforcer is very agile, and faster than most other enemies of its size. It is able to leap high into the air, and often appears to the player from such a leap. As soon as it lands, it opens fire with its chaingun cannon, which naturally has a high rate of fire. It has the same health as a Pig Cop, but is considerable more dangerous due to its more formidable weapon. The Assault Enforcer's chaingun cannon is actually weaker than Duke's Chaingun Cannon, in terms of damage dealt. Even so, it is still a dangerous opponent. It will sometimes spit at the player (an average of three gobs per volley); the green spit will run down the player's screen and distort it momentarily. This spit is also damaging. Sometimes it will stop attacking in order to defecate, in which case it will crouch a little and appear to inspect its foe with suspicion or even curiosity while doing so. The Assault Enforcer will usually drop a box of Chaingun Cannon ammo, and sometimes a Chaingun Cannon. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} The Assault Enforcer in other games Image:Lizmanpsx.gif|A dead Assault Enforcer in Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown with a different dead sprite. Image:Ghostenforcergathering.gif|An unnamed variant in the Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown level Gates Motel. * Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown features a variant of the Assault Enforcer, in addition to the original. The variant is identical to the Assault Enforcer, except it is semi-transparent. ** While the programming has been modified to display it as semi-transparent, it may lose its transparency if its sprite is flipped horizontally. Trivia Image:197174 42049 front.jpg|The box art of Duke Nukem 3D features Duke standing atop an Assault Enforcer. Image:Bottom.jpg|A picture of the 3D model used to make the Assault Enforcer's sprites. Image:Duke12.jpg|Early version with a different color scheme. Image:23.jpg|Early version with a flamethrower. Image:5(sketch).jpg|Concept art. Image:13(sketch).jpg|Concept art. * A common bug can cause a shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. ** The bug is caused when the enemy flinches after being shot in its shrunken state. * Some have postulated that it is related to the same group of aliens as the Assault Trooper, as they are all reptilian creatures of the same basic shape and size, and are all labelled as "Assault" creatures. * The Assault Enforcer was originally intended to wield a flamethrower instead of a chaingun cannon (the flamethrower was also a weapon the player could use). The message "YOU'RE BURNING!" would be displayed if the player suffered the effects of being hit by a fireball.